


Bottle Of Whiskey

by Fyniel



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: To warm up after a stroll in cold London they decide to start a little drinking competition.





	Bottle Of Whiskey

Bella and Hyde were walking around the streets of London. The last rays of sunshine coloured the sky in an orange-red and the first stars could be seen. The last shops closed and people were going home or taking a stroll in the fresh evening air. It was near the end of autumn and it already began to freeze in the night.

It got colder and Bella and Hyde decided to go back to The Empire to warm up. When they stepped in they found the hall nearly empty it wasn't late enough yet so the first customers would only arrive in an hour or two. Bella walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

"Up for a drink?"

"Always." He grinned.

Bella took the bottle and two glasses and walked back to Hyde.

"How about a game?", she asked.

"A drinking game?" His smile grew wider. "You can't beat me!"

"Don't be so sure about that." She looked at him challenging. "Here or upstairs?"

"Upstairs. Then no-one will interrupt", he answered.

They went upstairs to Bella's room, took their mantles off and sat down on opposite sides of a table. The full bottle in the middle of them.

"What's the prize?", Hyde asked.

Bella thought for a moment.

"The winner decides what we do the rest of the evening." She smiled at him.

"Won't that probably be the same thing?" He smirked.

"So, you agree?"

"Yes. Let's start!"

He poured some of the whiskey in the glasses and shoved one over to Bella. They hold them up and looked each other in the eye. The game was on.

"Cheers!", they both shouted and emptied their glasses.

The second round was just the same. The strong liquid burned their throats but of course neither of them would show it.

Third round.

Bella began to feel the alcohol spread through her body. Her head became a bit dizzy but that was nothing to worry about yet. She got used to alcohol over the years and knew how much she could take.

It seemed to show effect on Hyde too. He took off his suit jacket and opened his vest. His tie went to the floor with his jacket in the process.

Fourth round.

The state of having a clear mind got critical for both of them. Some of the whiskey got poured at the table as they tried to fill the glasses again and they both started to laugh about the mess. Still, they gulped down the fifth round as well.

"Maybe...", Bella got herself to say, "maybe...we should... stop here.."

"So you give up?" Hyde leaned on the table with one arm.

"Nooo, let's say...uhm...we both won?"

"Hmmm...what about the...the prize?"

"We decide tomorrow, yeah? Now...just bed...I'm so tired..." She yawned and tried to get up. She nearly fell but luckily Hyde caught her mid-air.

"Bed sounds good."

He somehow managed to carry Bella to the bed without dropping her or falling over. She already fell asleep in his arms. He carefully laid her down and then climbed into the bed too. He took her in his arms again, snuggled on her neck with his nose and fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
